Mortìfagos: Tu dolor Me causa Placer
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: La vida de un Mortìfago no es simplemente algo simple...historias de tortura,violencia, rencor, odio... Esta semana: Lucius Malfoy...¿Me siguen? : Advertencias: Lemon...algo ligero. No se asusten.
1. Fuerza: Walden MacNair

**Mortífagos: Tu dolor me causa Placer…**

_Walden McNair_

**Fuerza**

"Maníaco, eso es lo que es".

Rubeus Hagrid

Había comenzado con un pequeño cachorro.

Se retorcía entre sus manos. No podía evitar pensar que era como cuando había matado a aquel gato con un corto retortijón del frágil cuello. Un simple suspiro y un sonido gutural saliendo de su garganta, como cuando el agua que su abuela utilizaba para hacer gárgaras gorgojeaban en ella.

Exactamente igual.

Los ojos fríos de Macnair se abrieron aún más. Celeste cielo, suaves a los ojos de su madre, fríos a los ojos de la abuela que, desde aquella vez que su gato había muerto no parecía creer la historia de la caída de aquel gran árbol. Siempre había sido demasíado inteligente para engañarla del todo. Sus manos apretaron más los pequeños pero potentes cordones amarrados alrededor del cuello del pequeño perro que saltó sus ojos desorbitados y sacudió las patas en un esfuerzo por liberarse, o simplemente el de pedir la piedad que nunca llegaría de aquel pequeño, joven pero cruel y maníaco corazón de niño.

Porque era eso.

La anciana de pronto alcanzó su cabellera y Macnair se dio cuenta de que no era como aquel cachorro, de que con aquel tirón no había conseguido arrancarle la vida como a él, de que él no era ella, ciertamente no era ella.

Pero de que él tampoco.

No le importaron las manos delgadas aferrándose con debilidad pero con furia sobre su cara, de las delgadas líneas que lo desfiguraban a su paso, de aquella manera tan desesperada. No le importaba que eran aquellas manos que lo habían recibido después del accidente muggle en la que sus padres habían muerto. De las manos que un día había acariciado esperanzados su cabello rezando plegarias al cielo para que cambiase. Porque ahora era otro, un diferente haciendo lo que le gustaba, sintiendo el poder correr por sus venas con esa máscara blanca que no debería haber visto, ahora no era aquel chico que se arrepentía de lo que le gustaba hacer como lo había hecho con aquel gato y aquel perro insignificantes de su abuela, representándola siempre y guardando el secreto de su deseo hasta aquel día en el cual se realizaba.

Apretó más fuerte mientras la anciana resbalaba en su rostro pálido y sonriente las delgadas manos como una última caricia de imploro de arrepentimiento que nunca llegaría. La muerte recibiendo caricias de una anciana.

Inmundo y divertido.

El sonido gutural que le dijo que iba a ser la última vez, un sonido confundiéndose entre la palabra con la cual le había calificado, aquella palabra que siempre había sido para ella desde que el pobre gato muerto se desangraba en medio del césped. No fue entendible, sentía que se ahogaba con la poca saliva espesa que se había acumulado en la garganta; pero al fin y al cabo así había comenzado y así ciertamente iba a terminar.

Como un maniaco, maniaco con el poder de acabarla.

Y sonrió porque era verdad, aquella palabra bailando en su mente implorando en el último suspiro justicia del cielo y el temor para atormentarlo durante toda su vida.

Cosa que nunca sucedió porque si aquella palabra le decía algo era eso exactamente.

Que apretara más fuerte aún.

Sonrió aún más ampliamente cuando escuchó aquel sonido seco del cuerpo cayendo inerte en el viejo y mohoso piso de madera, sonrió por saber que alguna vez, en un pasado lejano ella había tenido razón acerca de él.

Era ciertamente un maníaco.

****** 

Ta, ta, ta, tan!!!!!!!!! Hola !! Bueno, ahora las explicaciones porque sé que tienen un montón de preguntas, en primera decidí que la historia de la primera guerra es eso, la historia de la primera guerra y por lo tanto me pareció que se salía mucho del contexto que había planeado de escribir las torturas y asesinatos de los mortífagos, claro, con aquello de Bones, McKinnon y demás tenemos para rato para conocerlos así que aquí tienen!! Una serie de fics sobre los asesinatos, torturas y cosas de los Mortífagos; claro, primero mil perdones y en realidad si quieren saber más del otro fic…tienen que ver el fic: Primera Guerra: El Auge; que me está costando…mil investigaciones y cálculos de familias, edades y muchas más cosas…espero que no les moleste aquel cambio y por supuesto espero sus comentarios a ver qué les pareció. ¿Qué tal? Y sugerencias, claro que las acepto; ya tengo algunos que me encontraron en mi journal el foro, los Blogs y demás y me dejan sus sinceras sugerencias acerca de hechizos y asesinatos….arrgg!! Pero cómo me encantan los Mortífagos!! ¿A ustedes no? Nos vemos!! ¿Qué tal comentarios? Así de pago…una dedicatoria del fic…y adivinen quién es el siguiente mortífago….¿Adivinan? Bye!!

Con cariño su amiga sincerísima y apenadísima por la tardanza….

Rose :)


	2. Carne: Fenrir Greyback

**Mortífagos: Tu dolor me causa Placer…**

_Fenrir Greyback_

**Carne**

"¿Tanto te gusta la carne humana que no te alcanza con saciarte una vez al mes?".

Albus Dumbledore

Carne.

Podía olerla a kilómetros. Había distintas clases y demasíado diferentes una de la otra. Así era.

Almizcle. Olía a almizcle cuando mordió el grueso pero débil cuello de aquella vieja bruja vendedora de ingredientes de pociones en el callejón Diagon. Su carne era seca, demasíado quizá. No había gritado nada cuando lo hizo, apenas emitió un quejido débil y cerró los ojos dejando caer aquella cesta que resonó en el suelo como un par de frascos rotos. La soltó furioso mordiendo con fuerza pero escupiendo todo lo que había recogido en ello. Sabor a sangre y ardor. Perfume viejo mezclado en el cuello. Lo detestaba, que no opusieran resistencia, que ni siquiera parecieran temer.

Vela. Olía a velas pasadas. Olía a cadáveres de velas por todas partes cuando acabó con aquel comerciante que había pasado por el bosque en dirección a la ciudad. Él sí había puesto algo de resistencia con un grueso bastón y un cayado que sacó después debajo del asiento. Se sintió excitado, extasiado por tal reacción. Luchó con la fiereza de un jovencillo que lucha por luchar en una pelea de colegio, por ser el más fuerte. Luchó como solían luchar los caballeros en la anterioridad de la historia, por los valores que decían poseer. El amor, el honor y la vida; pero más pronto que tarde se dio cuenta de que no era por aquello. Una bolsa salió en el forcejeo colgando de su cuello haciendo tintinear un par de galeons en ellos. La furia de nuevo y lo acabó con un violento corte en la vena del cuello por la que escapó lentamente la vida.

Asco.

Sudor. Olía a sudor y a dinero cuando mató a aquel auror en la oscuridad de la noche tranquila paseando por sus terrenos. No lo veía y aquella era una ventaja. Él a aquel auror si. Miedo, también podía oler su miedo en el aire, las gotas de miedo resbalando profusas y rápidas por su frente hasta caer al suelo. Sonrió pensando en que iba a ser así…¿lo sería? No. Corrió como loco cuando lo vió, gritando que no lo mordiera, que no quería aquella "Maldición" en él. No le temía por ser lo que era, le temía por dejar de vivir aquella vida vacía y sin sentido que tenía con su oro. Un cobarde. Tiró aquella carne sin siquiera probarla antes por el precipicio profundo, donde nadie, ni siquiera los buitres lo encontrarían. Le valía aquello.

Carne seca, vieja, cobarde…

Y sonrió.

Avanzó un paso hacia delante cuando la vió y sintió de nuevo aquella excitación, aquella emoción oculta, maldición de Dioses, que lo invadió por todo el cuerpo. Lo había encontrado al fin, su preferida.

Carne fresca.

Las delgadas piernas de la chica flaquearon tambaleantes dos pasos hacia atrás cuando le vió alzar el mentón. Sus ojos se habían encontrado antes pero para el hombre lobo no significaban absolutamente nada, quería, o no, más bien tenía que conocerla bien, sentirla, como acostumbraba a sentir a todos los demás antes de nada.

Oliendo.

Carne fresca, mojada. Pudo sentir aquel aroma floral impregnado en ella, algo más allá de los perfumes artificiales de sus cabellos y de su cuerpo. Escuchó el latir de su corazón desbocado por el miedo tratando de escapar de su pecho cuando lo hizo. Bata blanca y delgada, salpicada por el lodo y bañada en las cenizas de los arbustos que rodeaban la casa en la cual vivía. Miedo de nuevo.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse del todo y saborearla de una vez con la delicadeza que merecía…intrusos.

Después trató por comprenderlo. Susto, miedo repentino, pero ni siquiera se había convertido del todo…¿Por qué? No era tan diferente a aquella carne seca, a aquel miedo, a aquellos que no le temían…

Se irguió pensando en aquello mientras se tocaba los afilados dientes con la punta de una de las crecidas uñas de tono amarillento. El miedo en su rostro, el color pálido de sus mejillas, el temblor de su cuerpo…¿Por qué? El lobo no había aparecido, solamente, lo único diferente que había hecho era el de estar más conciente sin transformarse y presentarse así para…

¿Quedarse así?

Había encontrado una solución.

Perfecto.

Se levantó caminando por aquel salón iluminado por el fuego que brilló en aquellos malévolos ojos grises y el rostro de dientes afilados sonriendo con maldad.

Al fin y al cabo le gustaba la carne Humana.

Tanto como para probarla más de una vez al mes.

El hombre había aparecido debajo del lobo.

**************

Y aquí explico el por qué Greyback ya no se transforma al morder, como cualquier hombrelobo normal. Ginny. ¿Alguien recuerda la escena del Incendio en la Madriguera en la Sexta Peli? Pues allí está. Decir que me encanta y que la verdad es que merecía una explicación. Después de que Greyback comprueba de que se le teme más cuando aparece no transformado con Ginny, decide que prefiere atacar cuando sienten más miedo de él, cuando no está trasformado y parece un loco que huele a sudor y sangre…argg!! Pero bueno, si que también me encanta este mortífago. No hice el inicio de Greyback porque creo que estaba más inspirada con esta escena…ja,ja,aj espero les haya gustado y claro que volveré a escribir acerca de él, el inicio, como me aconsejaron que lo hiciera.

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún comentario? ¿Algún pedido de Mortífago? _

_¿Quién adivina el siguiente mortífago?_

_Muchas gracias por leer y seguir el fic!! Gracias!!_

Su sincera y querida amiga:

Rose :)

¡¡Agréguenme a sus contactos leyendo en mi perfil!!

¿Qué dicen de que me ofrezca de Beta-Reader para Mortífagos?

¿Algún reto?


	3. Risa: Evan Rosier

**Mortífagos: Tu dolor me causa Placer…**

_Evan Rosier_

**Risa**

"Se reía demasiado, y eso no era bueno. Bueno para nadie que no estuviese claramente de su lado, y, como esos eran pocos, podría ser casi cualquiera".

Joanne D.

Risas.

Si algo tenía que ofrecer era aquello a lo que menos le temía, risas y humor.

La chica de ojos vivarachos apretó más el brazo cuando lo escuchó reir de nuevo y apoyó, por fin, el mentón y la cabeza ladeada sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos. Caminaban lentamente. La oscuridad había caído a su alrededor tapándolos como una madre brindándoles cobijo. Tal vez no era así.

El joven de claros ojos azules se paró en seco cortando la risa. La joven apenas y se percató segundos después.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupada tratando de adivinar aquella expresión indefinida que tenía su claro rostro; aquellos ojos azules que parecían casi transparentes y a la vez luminosos en la oscuridad. La miraban, la examinaban, y por un segundo o quizá una fracción le parecieron como los ojos de una fiera descontrolada brillando en la oscuridad. Intensos. Escrutadores. Sintió repentinamente el inexplicable deseo de cubrirse con algo, como si estuviese desnuda y alguien que no debiera la estuviese espiando; pero nada. Desapareció en cuanto lo pensó.

- Nada- respondió con sencillez volviendo a sonreir y alzando el mentón en una larga carcajada- ¿Crees que me pasa algo?

Emmeline parecía perturbada. Confusa. La sangre había subido y bajado por su cerebro tan rápidamente que la mantuvo alerta un par de segundos más sin dejar de mirarlo, de examinarle, casi de estudiar sus movimientos; como ciertamente solía hacer la mayoría de las veces con casi todas las personas, incluso en la Orden; ciertamente, pero no con él. Él era diferente, y casi desde el primer momento se había rehusado terminantemente a utilizar aquella actitud desconfiada hacia su persona. No se dijo a si misma en un interminable segundo que al parecer era cortado, una fracción. Alejó aquella sensación y aquellos pensamientos tontos de su mente y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo: Sonreir tomada de su brazo, pero esta vez aquel impulso de estar más cerca había desaparecido por completo y caminó a su lado como solían hacer casi todas aquellas interminables noches de cortejo.

Evan sonrió en la Oscuridad.

Había sentido, cosa que sucedía cada cierta decena de años bisiestos y le había sorprendido. Alzó de nuevo el rostro en aquella carcajada en la oscuridad y aquella luz que caminaba a su lado volvió a emitir su brillo soltando una sonrisa en un grosero, o eso le pareció, gesto tratando de _imitarlo._

Ciertamente por eso es que sentía que le gustaba tanto.

Un teatro en la vida.

_Y eran dos excelentes actores interpretándola._

Cerró por una ínfima parte de tiempo los ojos claros, azules, brillantes, casi se diría sin iris dejando que aquel viejo argumento se colara a través de su mente o de sus pensamientos, dejando que aquellas emociones y aquellas sensaciones experimentadas renacieran de nuevo provocando su mente, excitando su cuerpo y alimentando su espíritu o alma oscura encerrada dentro de si, aquel espíritu que lo dirigía en cada acción, en cada momento, en cada minuto y segundo, y recordó porque sabía que aquello le gustaría, porque él decidía.

Y en ocasiones había que complacer al director.

_Lo había despertado._

_Los ojos azules rebuscaron por todo el lugar. Curiosos. No sabía donde empezar, tampoco por qué se dejaba guiar enseguida por sus pasos. Lo había escuchado, pero siempre había escuchado cosas en su mente, órdenes, llamados y nunca les había hecho el menor caso. Era un chico serio y no estaba para tonterías tales que parecieran bromas de mal gusto._

_Pero esta vez, con aquel eco todavía resonando en su cerebro estaba seguro, del todo seguro que aquel grito agónico había salido del salón principal, de aquel en donde sus padres normalmente solían recibir a las personas._

_- ¿Madre?- llamó con calma, con una voz silbante en la que trató de mantener toda la serenidad y calma que le habían inculcado. Un sangre Pura nunca debía mostrar debilidad._

_Pero la pregunta flotó unos segundos sin encontrar aquella ansiada respuesta._

_Pisó al gato y se sobresaltó cuando este se escabulló alterado y arañando el piso con sus uñas. Locura, eso es lo que vió en sus ojos y le asustó cuando vió que parecía fuera de sí con sus ojos a punto de sobresalírsele de las órbitas y una pata doblada colgando hacia atrás que parecía no llamar su atención. Lo mordió fuerte al pasar sobrepasando la túnica que cubría sus pies. La sangre se escabulló por ahí._

_Avanzó más sintiendo la vena palpitar en la sien por primera vez, la furia invadiéndolo deseando por primera vez en su vida realmente Matar al animal. No tenía una varita, todavía no, pero quiso tenerla y simplemente miró al gato alejarse a toda velocidad con el morboso deseo de querer cortar aquella pierna muerta ahí mismo._

"_Hazlo"_

_Sacudió la cabeza confundido quitando aquella expresión extraña que notaba adormecer su rostro en momentos como ese. De nuevo la voz; de nuevo la orden y de nuevo el deseo juntos como uno, como suyos. El rostro delgado y pasivo desapareciendo para notar las comisuras de los labios curvándose y adormecerse luego por la presión de mantenerse de nuevo en control consigo mismo. Fuerza, eso es lo que necesitaba._

"_No resistirás"_

_Miró las paredes a su alrededor, lúgubres, altas y tenebrosas. Decoración macabra por todas partes, como tenía que ser. Tapiz familiar con un escudo de armas sobre la chimenea en donde ardía el fuego, crepitante, caliente…notó su respiración escuchándola sin querer por un momento. Apartó la vista de nuevo sintiendo su aroma. Le había parecido al viejo olor del cadáver quemado de su abuelo._

"_Es divertido"._

_No es divertido" pensó tratando de recuperar la rigidez de su característico rostro pequeño, blanco y firme; pero antes siguiera que lo intentara los arañazos débiles del fondo de una habitación llamaron su atención haciendo que corriera hacia ellos. Primer piso._

_Subió a tropezones las grandiosas escaleras de mármol negro. Gemido, ahora escuchaba un gemido grosero, o eso le pareció, gemido y luego jadeos…¿Qué era aquello?_

"_Follar" dijo la voz en su mente soltando una alegre carcajada que le puso la carne de gallina. No sabía el significado de aquella palabra pero supuso que sería algo que los demás no querían que él supiera. Le pareció conocido…reuniones de familia….y una vez lo había escuchado nombrar a Bellatrix, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras los sacaban del salón a todos porque los adultos tenían temas "Más importantes del que hablar". No le había parecido divertido, nunca le parecía divertido._

_- ¿Madre?- llamó de nuevo, esta vez más suavemente, casi para que no lo oyeran, sentía la boca y la garganta seca de repente, impidiéndole decir algo._

"_Shhh..no hagas ruido"- resonó de nuevo la voz divertida que parecía disfrutar con aquello- "Quieres sorprenderlos, verlo todo.."_

_-No- respondió firme pero los pies seguían su camino, esta vez de puntillas sin que al parecer, pudiera controlarlos o resistirse, era la primera vez que sucedía que…_

_Charco y luego algo húmedo por el piso._

_La carcajada resonó en su mente aflojando de nuevo las comisuras de los labios, tratando de mostrar su dentadura._

_Sangre._

_Abrió los ojos con avidez, desesperación y antes de que pudiera pensarlo su mano ya estaba en el picaporte._

_¿......?_

-Marlene me dijo la otra noche que no podrías venir a verme-comentó a su lado la chica con voz que pretendió sonar casual- me entristeció ¿Sabes?

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó en tono tranquilo y una sonrisa en los labios hacia ella- ¿No te gustó que no te llevara algún regalo por una noche?

Emmeline suelta una risita nerviosa pero su cuerpo se pone repentinamente en tensión deteniéndose. Le gusta su sarcasmo, su ironía. Le gusta que sea como ella, alegre. Le gusta aquel humor tan…tan…tan…_peculiar_ que tiene. Es extraño.

- No es eso- responde tranquila- es que…te extraño mucho, como un calamar fuera del agua.

Carcajean.

- Pensé que a tu amiga no le agradaba hablar de mí- comenta Rosier con una extraña expresión- siempre pensé que quisiera verme frito en una comida de Dragón a que esté a tu lado.

Emmeline sonrie nerviosa.

- No es así- aclara- siempre es…seria y firme en lo que cree. Reacia a confiar en algo…tendrías que ver cómo se trata con Sirius- sonríe- siempre dijimos que estan los dos enamorados pero que no deberían haber nacido como dos Polos Opuestos. Siempre me gustó la pareja que hacían.

Y sonríe de nuevo.

A Marlene…

Bufa, por primera vez ladeando el rostro. Joder con McKinnon que no para de ser más que una condenada cabrona. Le jode, pero le jode en serio cuando la ve, cuando ayer estuvo en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix acompañando como siempre a su supuesto "Maestro", Alastor Moody; sonríe por un momento al recordar aquel gran papel que tiene como infiltrado sin que nadie lo sospeche, al ser aceptado como aprendiz de Auror y poder pasar información por su causa, aquella causa. Nadie sabe, nadie sospecha, porque es un gran actor en su escenario; aprendiz del gran Alastor, "Ojoloco" Moody…carcajea recordando a la niña de pelo rosa. Aquella cría si que sabe del sentido del humor al ponerle un apodo; en cambio, cuando recuerda a McKinnon…se le sube la sangre a las venas haciendo que hierva hasta su cerebro. Protegida de Dumbledore. Sospecha y no confía en él. Joder de nuevo. Desearía follársela ahí mismo.

¿Te encuentras bien?- de nuevo la voz preocupada tintineando a su lado.

¿Te parezco mal?- pregunta a lo que ella calla- No tengo que hablar todo el tiempo cuando estoy a tu lado, me gusta…-se lame los labios mirándola de arriba hacia abajo- me gusta mirarte.

Y le gusta escucharla, abrir sus labios frente a él cuando puede robarle un beso suave que tan sólo pretende saborear por antojo. Saliva de ella, tibia en él…sabor dulce de saliva, dulce sabor de la luz y el bien…es cuando tiene oportunidad de compararlo con aquel sabor metálico de la sangre de Bellatrix que al retorno anhela paladear…oscuro, prohibido, sabor metálico de la oscuridad con un tono fuerte de tentación…llevándolo siempre más allá. Odio. De ella odio y de ella…Amor. Comparar.

- ¿Está bien tu madre?

Su jodida madre. La recuerda alzando una ceja como un comediante a lo que ella sonríe al pensar que le ha traído recuerdos de infancia, puede ver claro y nítido en su mente, tan inocente a pesar de ser toda una mujer. Le divierte y le atrae.

- Bien- responde sin quitar la diversión de su rostro- la semana pasada estuvo en San Mungo de consulta.

Ojalá y se hubiese muerto la maldita puta. A este paso…tendrá que acabarla él mismo.

Y si le trae recuerdos. Unos bellos recuerdos de ella follándose con un asqueroso muggle mientras su padre se desangraba muerto en el piso. Se había acercado lo suficiente para verlos y fruncir el entrecejo una decima de segundo antes de soltar por fin aquella risa divertida. Era divertido, exaltante. Una fiesta, una parodia. Maldita prostituta con un asqueroso muggle sobre el lecho matrimonial. Había reído como loco cuando le cortó el cuello y la boca en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con el cuchillo de su padre apoyando el mentón y la cabeza en su pecho. Le había parecido divertido también que aquella escoria muriera con la misma asquerosa forma muggle que merecía. Porque todos merecían un castigo y siempre los castigos solían ser divertidos.

- ¡Qué bien!- suspiró aliviada Emmeline abriendo sus grandes ojos negros hacia él y deteniéndolos en los suyos, claros, azules y brillantes- quisiera conocerla pronto…apuesto a que tiene tus mismos ojos.

- Apuestas mal- respondió divertido sosteniéndola por la cintura repentinamente- tiene los ojos verdes.

"La muy puta no puede tener algo igual que yo"

- ¡Qué lástima!- se lamentó la chica con fragilidad sintiendo su aliento en su cuello y cerrando los ojos- me hubiese gustado que mi Suegr….eh…

- ¿Tu….?- preguntó de forma sugerente ampliando la sonrisa leve, amagando el beso en el cuello- ¿Qué querías decir?

- Yo…

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó repentinamente y carcajeó en el aire por el silencio que los ambargó. Emmeline se soltó de su abrazo y se quedó muda con la vista fija en sus ojos tratando de ver, por una vez con el corazón esperanzado, la seriedad en su rostro y en sus palabras.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó alarmada- en…en ¿En serio, en serio…?

- Q uerida, a veces hablo en serio- aclaró Evan clavando sus ojos de nuevo en ella con un aspecto suelto y sin perder la sonrisa de los labios- te aclaro: A veces.

La chica no dijo nada, pero se lanzó en sus brazos riendo, olvidando por una vez lo más importante que podía haber olvidado, aquella mirada carroñera sobre ella todo el tiempo, siempre tomándola como un cumplido…como diversión, o como simple amor.

Evan reía del gozo de tener aquel pedazo que le interesaba tanto comparar…y que no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Creyendo, confiando y siempre viendo aquel lado decente…y bueno de los demás. No había habido tal.

La claridad de la luz ingenua si tenía aquel lado gracioso.

* * *

Y tengo mil cosas para explicar. Es complicado hacer todos estos fics donde nadie conoce a los personajes o como en este caso, la mayoría no tiene una base para tener una idea.

Ok, primero sigo con la personalidad de Evan Rosier (o por lo menos la respeto) en base a Joanne D. que inventó esta personalidad divertida de Evan Rosier (Macabramente divertida…un humor negro diría yo) y creí que como es el mejor fic que leí sobre él entonces tenia que respetar su personalidad. Descargando eso, todo es mio, la personalidad de Emmeline Vance, para hubicarse es una chica de ojos vivarachos, divertida que es la mejor amiga de Marlene McKinnon ,si quieren saber más de ellas tienen que leer los fics : Polos Opuestos (Sirius y Marlene) y Primera Guerra: La Maldición de una Fotografía. ¡Por si acaso! Acabo de fundar un fic ( todavía en foro) que se llama: Orden del Fénix: Luz en la Oscuridad (se aceptan sugerencias de título!!) por recomendación de Alex que dijo que sería buena idea poner un fic de los miembros de la Orden como este de Mortífagos (¡¡GRACIAS Alex!!! ¡¡MUA!!!) y después está el de la Primera Guerra en donde los mortífagos y los de la Orden Luchan con las personalidades ya dichas en los dos fics…¡¡Espero que me sigan, por favor!!

Ahora, sobre Evan Rosier: Lo que explico es un pequeño adelanto del fic de la Primera Guerra. Evan Rosier está haciéndose pasar por el aprendiz de Moody como auror en el Ministerio. Emmeline Vance lo quiere porque tienen los dos una personalidad alegre y divertida y los dos terminan haciéndose novios (o algo así) Marlene McKinnon es una chica lista y recomienda a Emmeline que no confíe en él porque en esos tiempos no se puede confiar en nadie. No le hace el menor caso. Y ya ven….recuerdos que llevaron al inicio de aquella personalidad…(¡?)

Joanne dijo en uno de sus comentarios que su madre había influído en él para que fuera un asesino…ya ven, Bellita , como familiar ( La madre de Bellatrix se apellida Rosier, recuerden) también influye…XD. Cosas de familia y amigos….

Ok, me despido, sin muchas esperanzas de que me escriban un comentario, porque con personajes poco conocidos…se espera lo peor. XD Pero también tengo mi lado bueno (¡Gracias Dumby) que confía en ustedes…y espera sus sugerencias y también sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos…(confío en lo bueno, pero lo malo…se que lo hay)

El próximo fic será más….ya lo verán.

¡¡¡CONCURSO!!

Al que adivina le regalo un drabble o una viñeta del personaje que me pida:  
¿Quién crees que es el siguiente Mortífago del fic?

Augustus Rookwood (Mística)

Lucius Malfoy (Sofiariddle)(Helena riddle)

Regulus Black

Barty Crouch Jr.

Antonin Dolohov

Bellatrix Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange

Rabastan Lestrange

Severus Snape (Bluemoon) (Helena riddle)

Igor Karkarov (Mística) (Sofiariddle)

¡¡Comenten!!! Complazco lo que sea al ganador….(Ja,ja,ja,ja!!) En serio completamente…y del género que quieran.

A propósito…recibí un reto de Tentación Prohibida; en el foro Aurors y Mortífagos, un Antonin Dolohov/Hermione, de Universo Alternativo…¿Se lo habían imaginado?

¡¡Próximamente!!

¿Algun otro reto?

Con cariño de todo corazón:

Su amiga:

Rose : )

Fic dedicado especialmente a:

_**Adri**_

_**Señorita Riddle**_

_**Y Mel,**_

Gracias Tesoros!!!! Las quiero mucho ¡!!!!!


	4. Màscara Lucius Malfoy

**Capítulo dedicado a las**** Ganadoras del Concurso Mortífago:****sofia riddle**** y ****helena riddle****, premios? Al final del cap.**

**Disclaimer: **Primer poema de: Darte, Señora, las Pascuas

de Juana Inés de Asvaje y segundo poema de Fredo Arias de la Canal, todos los personajes de J. K, por supuesto, yo lo sé, tu lo sabes, él lo sabe, nosotros lo sabemos…no sé para qué perdemos el tiempo en escuchar el empequeñecernos al enfatizar que no ganamos ni un knut por esto…asi que regalénme un comentario para no entristecerme ¿si?

**Mortífagos: Tu dolor me causa Placer…**

_Lucius Malfoy_

**Máscara**

"¡Podría contarte historias de tu padre que te erizarían la piel!

Barty Crouch Jr. a Draco Malfoy.

Furia.

Una sonrisa de desprecio se dibujó en el rostro pálido del hombre, diferente, inusual a la sonrisa que le había visto esbozar frente a otros y sin saber exactamente por qué Barty sintió su cuerpo adormecerse en un segundo poniéndose en tensión al sentir el escalofrío helado como una daga.

- ¿Eso crees?- preguntó Malfoy de una forma extraña que pareció no llamar la atención a los demás que reían mirándose entre sí, pero tenían las manos sobre los bolsillos que contenían las varitas. Tal vez era lo más prudente.

- Eso es lo que creo, Malfoy- replicó el hombre joven de cabello castaño-rojizo, como tantas veces lo solía hacer, irguiéndose con arrogancia frente a Malfoy. Sus ojos claros se encontraron.- Así, que si quieres aún conservar tu nombre completo rociado con tu cuidada reputación de Sangre Pura, déjanos en paz de una buena vez. ¿Vale? No vamos a unirnos. No pierdas tu tiempo de nuevo.

Los tres hombres rieron y luego se alejaron dejándolos en medio del pasillo mientras ellos se dirigían al ascensor abierto del Ministerio.

- ¡Eh, Barty!- llamó uno de ellos, el que parecía el más joven y jovial- ¡Tu padre estaba aún buscándote en la Oficina de Aurors! ¡No se te olvide por juntarte con pálidos monigotes!

Pero ni siquiera lo escuchó. Tenía la vista fija sobre el hombre rubio de pie a su lado. Aunque se habían ido podía sentir aún la daga ahí.

Y no se iba a quitar tan fácilmente.

- Veremos que dicen después de todo.

* * *

Frío.

El aire le corta la respiración impidiéndole ver más allá de lo que quiere ver. El aire se ha vuelto completamente helado de un momento a otro. Frío. La densa niebla que se extiende hasta más allá de lo que sus ojos pueden ver parece cristalizarse a su contacto, pasando las ranuras de la máscara blanca que cubre su rostro de piel pálida y tono lechoso. La piel se le pone de gallina y los músculos repentinamente se contraen en un movimiento casi reflejo que busca al mismo tiempo protección que libertad.

Sonríe mecánicamente.

Malfoy se vuelve hacia él con un lento movimiento pero que no parece más rápido que una daga cortando el aire. Lo impresiona, pero en su expresión denota algo de indiferencia, tal vez curiosidad, o incluso podría decirse…

- ¿Preparado, Crouch?- pregunta lentamente clavando sus ojos fríos a través de la máscara en los suyos- Porque no voy a enseñarte como se hace dos veces.

El hombre de fríos ojos grises sonríe con exaltación quitándose de un movimiento de varita la máscara del rostro y sus cabellos platinados parecen flotar con el frío viento gélido que los ha envuelto. Barty aprieta más la mano en el mango de la varita, sintiéndola entumecida, mientras se arropa inconscientemente en la capucha negra que lo envuelve sin apartar los ojos de Malfoy que avanza hacia la figura tirada en el piso. Parece encontrarse en su elemento y por un momento sonríe con arrogancia, una cruel y divertida mirada cruzándole el rostro mientras la ve arrastrarse de un lado a otro, mirarlo aterrorizada.

O puede que si- sisea con lentitud disfrutando cada palabra.

Barty aprieta más la túnica mientras la niebla se cristaliza en el aire, arrastrada por el viento y siente las primeras punzadas en todo el cuerpo, como afilados cuchillos congelados helándole la piel, traspasando la túnica. Un torrente de pensamientos se le arremolinan en un segundo, buenos y malos, de lo poco y mucho que ha aprendido en todos aquellos días de cambio, de transformación. Poco acerca de la bondad, amor y todas las jodidas cosas que su padre siempre la ha obligado a memorizar. Mucho acerca de lo que puede hacer sin que nadie le dé órdenes y de lo que puede hacer por sus propios medios, acerca de la importancia del dominio y del poder…de la debilidad y la verdad. Toda clase de pensamientos y conjeturas, de la vida que ha comenzado, de todo, pero nunca pensamientos de traición o abandono de la vida que ahora a elegido. Nunca. A pesar del hecho de que su corazón y su cuerpo parecen pedirle que así sea, el corazón bombeando a toda prisa, el cuerpo paralizado y entumecido, los ojos muy abiertos en espera, tanto de sorpresa como de excitación. Las piernas preparadas debajo de la capucha negra, para escapar en cualquier momento. Pero no, se repite; está ahí para aprender y aprender es lo que va a hacer. Toda clase de pensamientos… pero uno solo que se queda con fuerza pegada en su mente.

El que tal vez no debería estar ahí.

* * *

Frío.

Sus ojos recorriendo con lentitud cada parte de ella, sus cabellos primero, en desorden sobre su rostro, rubios que le traen por un segundo o una fracción una imagen de dos figuras juntándose en la oscuridad, su perfume, aquella mirada de desprecio de ella con aquella risa orgullosa cuando le invitó a bailar, y luego…la habitación amplia…la luz de la luna entrando furtiva por una delgada ranura, lo suficiente para robarles un brillo a sus largos y hermosos cabellos rubios. Piel pálida y rasgos exquisitos. Alma igual que la suya…orgullosa. El poder, el orgullo y la arrogancia de un Sangre Pura, en una sola…exquisita. Le gustó devorarla luego con lentitud, incluso antes de la boda que fue mejor. Black era su apellido y supo, aunque nunca lo dijo, que también ella sabía que habían estado predestinados por el linaje.

Se sonríe.

- Vaya, vaya…¿Qué tenemos aquí?- pregunta con suavidad mientras sonríe de lado con satisfacción.

La joven hace un rápido movimiento felino clavándole los ojos con fiereza y tratando de incorporarse bruscamente de un salto, pero cae. Malfoy se sonríe alzando las cejas y mirando sobre su hombro al otro encapuchado a su lado que parece algo cohibido pero que sostiene la postura y la varita con tensión. Sabe que es imposible que escape, imposible. La pierna está demasiado dañada, tanto, como para inmovilizar por completo sus movimientos, y ella parece darse cuenta cuando pisa y cae con el muslo sangrante, mojándose la mano en semejante.

- Maldito cabrón!!- escupe la chica con una mirada electrizante que es igual a la de prewett, por algo deben llevar la misma sangre al se primos.- ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

- Shhh- susurra agachándose para ponerse a su altura, es un hermoso y cuidado espécimen, presiente que Prewett la extrañará cuando no esté- no me gusta el ruido en mi mansión.

Frío gélido recorriéndole la piel cuando nota su mirada. Respira pesadamente emitiendo un ligero vaho por la boca, cuando evalúa sus posibilidades de escapar de allí. Si realmente es la mansión Malfoy entonces no tiene otra salida. No hay nadie alrededor en kilómetros a la redonda, y si hay alguien seguramente es alguien de su lado. Maldición. Siempre le dijo a Fabián que aquello no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, que tuviera cuidado con aquellos arrogantes sangres Pura de los que nadie sospechaba, como Lucius Malfoy, que parecían mostrar un rostro artificial que no era el verdadero. Y he aquí que todo es verdad frente a sus no tiene miedo. Luchará. Ahora sólo lamenta que haya puesto en peligro a su primo sin motivo.

_La crueldad_

_tiene un oscuro rostro_

_de tinieblas_

_de alocado fantasma_

_de niño desnutrido_

_de cárceles_

_de espanto._

- ¿Y qué me importa a mi que no le guste el ruido a un estúpido cabrón como tú?- escupe de nuevo aunque sabe que es una imprudencia.

La patada en el rostro que le dá le quita todas las palabras que escoge soltar después.

- Lección uno- gruñe Malfoy con una sonrisa respirando algo agitadamente hacia Crouch que sigue de pie, inmóvil hacia un lado y alza la vista con sorpresa fugaz que desaparece posándose en el rostro de la chica escupiendo sangre por la boca- Nunca dejes que un asquerosa mestiza, traidora o sangre Sucia te hable así. Si es necesario…- recupera la postura fría y elegante fácilmente acomodándose la túnica y sonriendo con desdén hacia ella- cállale la boca con tus propios medios.

"_Cobardía"-_ resuena en la mente de Barty sin querer al presenciar aquella violencia de un hombre armado y fuerte hacia una mujer maniatada en el suelo, más débil e indefensa. Sacude la cabeza mirando con aprensión a Malfoy y agradeciendo el haber aprendido oclumancia a tiempo. Se reprocha a sí mismo. Basta de cursilerías de moral y ética, es una asquerosa mestiza traidora y debe ser eliminada.

La crueldad

tiene un oscuro rostro

de tinieblas

de alocado fantasma

de niño desnutrido

de cárceles

de espanto.

Es un maldito cobarde. La chica rubia se soba la mejilla con fuerza sintiendo el hinchazón nacer de repente y la sangre brotar del labio partido. Nunca ha recibido tal humillación y se reprocha a sí misma no habérselo previsto antes. Todo por la estúpida mascara que siempre llevaba aquel mortífago encima.

-¿Nunca?- pregunta Malfoy con encantada sorpresa alzando las cejas y caminando en círculos alrededor de ella- Pues aquí conocerás más que eso, querida.

Se burla, y Rebeca Prewett gruñe con furia. Se burla al igual que hace cuando llama "Buen hombre" o "Querido ministro" a los demás, es una burla, un desdén sutil pero efectivo que no levanta más sospechas que en el corazón de los que se dirige. Desearía que hiciera las cosas que realmente quiere sin sutilezas burdas.

_La crueldad_

_monstruo multiforme_

_de pies y alas_

_llega a los más_

_secretos rincones_

_sorprende con emboscadas_

- Vete al demonio.

Y de nuevo otra patada, pero esta vez, antes de que diga algo o emita aquel gemido lastimero que siente que no puede contener más; le pisa. La sangre brota con frenesí de la herida en el muslo chorreando hasta llegar al frío piso de mármol negro, bañándolo y pintando figuras impredecibles cuando ella se retuerce encima gritando de dolor.

- Lección dos: Siempre estar pendiente de lo que el otro desea.

Malfoy la mira con asco mientras descarga su peso encima aplastando más el pie para causar la mayor agonía posible. Se lo ha buscado y siempre le ha gustado acabar con un pisotón a aquellos a los que aborrece, teniéndoles asco, como a insectos o gusanos. Porque son eso exactamente para él. Gusanos, gordos, viscosos y asquerosos a los que es un placer el pisar.

_La crueldad_

_se disfraza de enemigo_

_llora en una iglesia_

_y obliga a vergonzosos tratos._

Crouch está impresionado y desliza la mano por su frente tratando de limpiar el sudor que espera esté por los escalofríos que le recorren la piel al presenciar todo aquello. La incredulidad de lo que Malfoy era capaz de hacer, muriendo en su interior, junto con las burlas y los rumores de los demás. No. Sólo un sudor helado y frío.

_La crueldad_

_soberbia y desdeñosa_

_desprecia al pobre_

_humilla al amigo_

_aniquila al amante._

- Siempre le dije a tu primo que no se resistiera a lo que no podía controlar- añade Malfoy lentamente soltando el pie y caminando alrededor de la chica que se retuerce gimiendo de dolor- siempre..¿Pero me hizo caso? Creo que no.

Ella no responde, se sostiene la pierna que ya no siente con vida pero que le transmite aquel dolor agónico que desea que acabe.

- Lección Tres- alza la voz hacia Crouch que mira sorprendido - y siempre cumple con los deseos de tu enemigo.

Se agacha hasta que ambos quedan frente a frente. Ella coincide los suyos en aquellos grises, frios de él, en un gesto que casi es suplicante. No puede evitarlo. Malfoy le roba un rápido beso esbozando fugazmente una sonrisa de compasión.

Corta la extremidad de un movimiento rápido y la mujer lanza un grito desgarrador que le carcome las entrañas por dentro atravesando como un cuchillo su cerebro, tan rápido que un estremecimiento, o un temblor, le recorre entero. Nota las gotas de sangre caliente de sus palmas llegando hasta la punta y aterrizando al piso, apenas por el contraste que hacen con el ambiente gélido. Presión. Nota el calor del estremecimiento semejante al temblor de hace rato pero no dice nada. Está tan tremendamente sorprendido por su crueldad que se da cuenta de que nada volverá a ser igual desde aquel día.

- ¿Divirtiéndote?- pregunta Malfoy clavando sus fríos ojos llenos de exaltación en los de él.

- Claro- responde con una voz hueca que no se parece a la de él- pero aprendo más rápido si lo haces de una vez…¿No crees?

Una pregunta rápida, que no busca más que terminar con todo ese suplicio, con aquella carnicería que no creía capaz de ver antes.

- Nunca es divertido si lo haces rápido- apunta Malfoy sonriendo de nuevo, como nunca antes lo había visto sonreir. Se acomoda la túnica irguiéndose arrogantemente de lado y tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero Barty piensa que ya es suficiente, porque ya ha visto aquel lado sangriento que creía que, por lo menos él, no tenía. – las cosas tienes que hacerlas..lentas.

Y se quita la verdadera máscara, de una vez, rebelando aquel frenesí de crueldad siempre cubierta por la arrogancia que posee.

_La crueldad_

_salida de extraños laberintos_

_tiene su cara._

Saca una pequeña daga del bolsillo de la túnica y un estremecimiento le dice algo en la mente.

Nada después de aquel día volverá a ser igual.

Porque sabe que se ha metido donde no creia posible.

Donde el infierno se congela.

* * *

Entró en la amplia habitación en penumbras. La sangre aún bañaba una de sus manos, goteando macabramente sobre la alfombra de la punta de su túnica. Paso ligero que apenas y emitía un ligero ruido sordo casi imperceptible. Tarareaba una de las canciones, que creía, había escuchado a Bellatrix tararear en la mansión Lestrange. Si que la zorra de su cuñada tenía aquella costumbre extraña de canturrear cada vez que acababa con alguno de los gusanos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y especialmente cuando el Señor Tenebroso le dirigía la palabra, pero, tenía que admitírselo a sí mismo, estaba resultando tremendamente agradable.

- ¿ Lucius?- pregunta la joven de rubios cabellos adormilada sobre las delgadas sábanas blancas- ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Avanza un par de pasos, lentos, hacia la silla elegante de madera que se encuentra en un lado, quitándose con calma la sangrante túnica sin quitarle la vista de encima a ella. Hermoso y pálido rostro digna de la sangre que lleva. Cabello rubio, suave e hipnotizante cayendo sobre sus delgados hombros desnudos, sobre su cuerpo esbelto y perfecto. Transmite tanto asombro como lujuria cada vez que la ve. Ojos azules, suaves también, pero en las que él solamente puede ver la fuerza, y la decisión que siempre ha admirado y que sabe, siempre han necesitado en su bando.

Encargándome de algunos…gusanos- responde con una tenue sonrisa de desprecio y asco naciéndole en los labios. Narcisa entrecierra los ojos por un segundo y suelta una carcajada seguidamente divertida irguiéndose con elegancia sobre las sábanas hasta quedar de rodillas echándole una mirada encima y sonriéndole. Sabe que ha visto la túnica, a pesar de la oscuridad que los envuelve, por aquel inconfundible hedor a sangre de traidores que debería estar emanando. Siempre ha tenido esa habilidad de poder identificarlos tan sólo por el olfato. Sabe de la daga aún en el bolsillo de su túnica, en aquella saliva salpicada en su zapato, mezclada con sangre, producto de la patada al traidor, de su sangre seca ya, emanando de la pequeña, minúscula herida en su mano. Lo sabe, y le gusta. Por eso se casó con ella.

También usa una máscara.

Dulzura, beatitud, elegancia y debilidad…la confianza nace de ellas.

Narcisa lleva las manos al cuello del hombre atrayéndolo hacia ella. No se resiste al beso húmedo e intenso que ella le da. Disfruta con el roce ardiente de sus lenguas arremolinándose una con otra mientras despiertan la pasión que encierran en sus cuerpos.

_Porque carecer de ti,_

_excede a cuantos tormentos_

_pudo inventar la crueldad_

_ayudada del ingenio._

Las manos del hombre se deslizan suavemente por sus hombros, con fuerza pero con pasión y Narcisa ahoga un gemido de placer cuando llegan hasta su estrecha cintura y le rozan las caderas. Excitante. El frío de sus ojos desaparece en un segundo al quitarse él aquella máscara de indiferencia y desprecio que muestra todos los días a los demás dando paso al fuego que esconde en ellos. La fría debilidad desaparece de los de ella al quitarse la suya, dando paso a aquella crueldad, ánimo, desprecio y arrogancia propia de los Black.

Le empuja de nuevo contra la cama acostándola al ponerse sobre ella. Lo deja, siempre lo deja, sabe que su cuerpo desborda pasión y tensión por lo antes vivido, por aquella sangre de Prewett manchando su lujosa túnica sobre la silla.

_A saber la tiranía_

_de tan hermoso instrumento,_

_no usara de las escarpias,_

_las láminas __, __ni los __hierros:_

Le besa el cuello con delicadeza mientras ahoga una maldición cuando ella se rie de él al sentirlo. Joder. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan blando con ella? Con una Black uno nunca tendría que serlo, y no era así, ni con Bellatrix, ni con ella antes de que se casaran…¿Por qué diablos tendría que serlo ahora? No lo entiende, pero no puede evitarlo.

ocioso fuera el cuchillo,

el cordel fuera superfluo,

blandos fueran los azotes

y tibios fueran los fuegos

Las uñas de Narcisa se clavaron con desesperación cuando las manos del hombre llegaron a sus muslos, acariciándolos con fuerza, con pasión pero con delicadeza. Es diferente, distinto de la agresividad que solía mostrar hace meses, antes de que se casaran, pero realmente lo prefiere así, porque las uñas se clavan en él con semejante gesto.

_Pues, con darte a conocer_

_a los en suplicio puestos,_

_dieran con tu vista, gloria,_

_y con tu carencia, infierno._

Le quita la camisa de encima revelando su marcado abdomen y buscando sus labios lo besa con frenesí mientras él se deshace del camisón que ella lleva puesto.

_Mas, baste__, __que no es de Pascuas_

_salir con estos lamentos:_

_que creerás que los __Oficios_

_se me han quedado en el cuerpo._

Máscaras, nada más. Los dos las poseen.

Y sabe que solamente se la quitan cuando estan juntos.

Cuando terminan siente su calma cuando sus brazos le rodean la cintura entre sueños atrayéndolo hacia él. No abre los ojos. La paz queda en el ambiente mientras las máscaras vuelven hacia donde tenían que estar.

Sobre sus rostros.

¿Tal vez eso cambiaría algun día?

- Lucius.- la voz delgada escondiendo una sonrisa que trata de adivinar la reacción que tendrá- ¿Y lo que tenía que decirte?

- Me lo dirás después.

Silencio. Sabe que espera otra respuesta, y, por tan cansado y soñoliento que esté, también desea dar otra respuesta.

- Es importante- sonrie ella levantándose un poco y clavando sus ojos en él, puede sentirlos y sonríe también al jugar siempre ese juego de adivinanzas que algún día terminará.

Tal vez no.

- Es importante.

E insiste. Puede resultar muy influyente si quiere, y aquel juego nunca termina si ya se decidió. Abre los ojos esbozando una sonrisa mientras la ve. Aquel juego es lo que quiere, y lo que le gusta…solamente un poco más de insistencia y serán como Bellatrix y Rodolphus, uno al lado de otro, matando…buscando venganza…

Aplastando gusanos.

¿Si?

Teniendo el poder que nunca tuvieron…

Estoy embarazada.

* * *

**Qué Diablos!! Necesito asesoría en Lime y Lemmon!!!**

**Ufff…será porque NO tengo experiencia? Lo que hace no tener vivencias propias…**

**Antes de seguir….PERDONENME!!**

**He estado un poco ocupadilla estos días, haciendo resúmenes y también investigando mucho acerca de las materias de la fac, y con aquello de que la inspiración no venía (Acordarme rezar cinco juramentos a Voldy) estuve más cerrada que…ufff!! **

**Agradecerles sus comentarios, hermosos simplemente!!! A ti, mi princesa Adri Místika, a ti mi querida helena riddle, con quien ya iré fundando la comunidad mortífaga por el correo, espérame, a ti linda Sofia riddle ****"Enemies of Lady Ryddle..... BEWARE"!!! perdón por la angustia y a ti mi querida Bluemoon, amiga de las amigas por siempre!**

**Ok…que final? Tenía pensado algo…o mejor dicho, no tenía pensado nada, hasta que nació el fic.**

**Explicación**, como todos los caps merecen; Bueno, Lucius, todos lo conocemos, pero no todos conocemos lo que fue la primera guerra, en el Auge de los Mortífagos; en donde todo se salió de control, donde todos mostraron sus verdaderos sentimientos y liberaron todos sus deseos…me atrevería a decir que fue una "Orgía de Sangre" (de miembros de la Orden, je,je!!), y es ahí donde él se muestra como es debido.

Todos debieron notar que esta Narcisa no es igual a la Abnegada madre que Rowling presenta en el libro sexto, para nada!! Bueno, es porque ella no era así hasta que nació Draco, ella era la perfecta hermana de Bellatrix, cruel y mala como ella (en una manera diferente, claro), hasta que se enteró de lo de Draco y…¡¡Plaff!! A la basura todos los sentimientos de maldad y todos los planes de Lucius de tratarla de convertir en mortífaga al igual que Bellita y Rody y actuar como pareja al igual que ellos, Lucius también cambió con el nacimiento de Draco volviéndose más débil y cobarde….(puff!! que desperdicio!!), también trato de explicar aquí que la perdición de esta pareja que hubiera sido tan sangrienta como Rod y Bella se hecha a perder por causa de la paternidad…y así Bellita y Rody no cambiaron porque nunca tuvieron hijos; tal vez si Bellita hubiese quedado embarazada entonces se hubiese vuelto tan débil como su hermana y su cuñado…¿quién sabe?

¿Mencioné que odio el papel de buenos padres que hacen Lucius y Narcisa? Los convierte en débiles y cobardes… sobre todo en el sexto y séptimo libro.

**Me encanta Barty…je,jeje! Ya habrá un cap de él más adelante, mientras me instruyo en esto.**

**Y por último enfatizo también que siempre los Prewett y Malfoy se llevaron fatal…aquí está Rebeca, su prima, pero después aparecerán Fabián y Gideón buscando venganza. Si quieren saber cómo será entonces tienen que leer el fic: **

**Mortífagos: El Auge**

**La Maldición de una Fotografía**

**(Clic Aquí)**

**Continuación de este fic, claro, y del fic:**

**Orden del Fénix: Luz en la Oscuridad (Clic Aquí)**

**Que va al estilo de este fic, pero que cuenta las hazañas de los miembros de la Orden, pueden comentar ¡!!**

**Concurso!!!!**

**Y hubo un concurso mortífago para ver quién adivinaba el siguiente mortífago,****Y la ganadora es…¡Minuto! En el cuartel mortífago me dicen que hay un problema…¡¿Qué?! Que no…? Entonces, bueno, las Ganadoras son…?**

**Helena Riddle**

**Y**

**Sofía Riddle!!!**

**Entonces, mis queridas mortífagas, tienen el derecho de pedirme un fic, viñeta o drabble de alguno de los personajes que ustedes quieran, se vale retos ¿eh? Por ejemplo el reto de Tentación prohibida que fue así:**

_Te reto a un Antonin Dolohov/Hermione ^^ (el mortífago que atacó a Hermione  
en el Departamento de Misterios), ha de ser un fic larguísimo (mínimo 20  
capítulos largos), cuantos más capítulos mejor.__**  
Condiciones:**__  
Hermione puede estar en o fuera de Hogwarts, lo dejo a tu elección. (Si  
está fuera de Hogwarts no puede estar casada con Ron ni tener a hijos). No  
puede ser drabbles. Al final deben quedarse juntos._

Las personalidades de los personajes deben ser la de los libros (Antonin debe  
tener el carácter del frío asesino que es, no debe ser muy pomposo en el  
lenguaje. Hermione deber seguir teniendo el carácter fuerte y seguir siendo  
una sabelotodo.) No pueden perder la memoria ninguno de ellos. No puede ser  
sin magia. Tienen que enamorarse poco a poco.

Si Voldemort está vivo o muerto, lo dejo a tu elección.

**¿Aceptas el reto? :)**

Este es un reto ya aceptado (y pronto publicado, voy en proceso) así que pueden pedirme algo así si quieren, o tal vez una viñeta o un one shot, los dejo a su elección, je,jeje!!!!

Y para mis queridas Místika y Bluemoon, por la espera les concedo con cariño un drabble o viñeta (ojo) del personaje que me pidan…que tal???

**Con cariño, su amiga de corazón:**

**Rose :)**


	5. Rata: Peter Pettigrew

**N/A: **Buen mes a todos! Y estoy de vuelta para seguir escribiendo esta serie que, ya lo sé, es posible que al paso que va termine en mucho, pero mucho tiempo, pero pueden estar seguros que terminaré.

Se me ocurrió una tarde...la tarde pasada en la cual tuve la repentina inspiración dentro mío...tan deliciosa que cancelé todos los planes para escribir. Quizá luego no pueda, porque comienzo nuevo semestre! Y eso significa (ya para mí) pacientes, pacientes, pacientes y sesiones...pero bueno, el trabajo es el trabajo y estaré nuevamente de vuelta.

Y tenemos a Peter al fin! No recuerdo quien estuvo pidiéndomelo por ahí, pero cuando encuentre el nombre se lo dedico personalmente por adivinar el próximo Mortífago, que pueden hacer si es que desean un Drabble dedicado. Listo? Pues bien...es corto, pero a disfrutarlo, y claro, espero verlos en ¡Crucio! Donde estaré comentando mucho más. Reviews? Besos.

Rose

**Disclaimer**: Rowling también es dueña de los Mortifagos. Es importante recordarlo, pues eso demuestra que no todo es "bueno" solamente sino que existe este fascinante lado oscuro. Y nosotros, fanfickers, no ganamos ni un galeón...puff. No importa. Lo amamos!

**Mortifagos: Tu Dolor Me Causa Placer...**

_**Peter Pettigrew**_

**Rata**

Rata, quizá siempre lo había sido.

Y no porque se lo había dicho Sirius desde el primer día de su transformación en animago, incluso antes, por algo que llamara cobardía en su facilidad de poder escabullirse de los problemas y los castigos que les imponía McGonagall en Hogwarts. O por su corta estatura, resaltando la de Sirius, o la de James, incluso la de Remus o todos los que se le acercaran involuntariamente. Porque nadie, si así lo quería, se acercaba al tonto y cobarde de Peter Pettigrew.

No.

Quizás tampoco porque no había cambiado en un futuro próximo, como lo había consolado infinidad de veces, su madre. Ni graduándose de Hogwarts con buenas calificaciones, gracias a Remus, ni perteneciendo a la Orden del Fénix, una organización de magos poderosos y listos que combatirían el lado oscuro de la magia. No. Quizá por haber sido, ser y seguir siendo exactamente igual que antes era.

Precisamente una rata.

Sino porque así lo había deseado...

Quizá porque lo había descubierto aquel día, en el cual temblaba más que nunca a pesar de la no existencia de ninguna corriente de aire. A pesar de la no existencia del frío. Quizá porque el miedo lo embargara más, rodeado de aquellas figuras enmascaradas y casi etéreas adornando el ambiente sombrío. Muerto. Quizá porque se sintiera más encogido que nunca, quizá porque la curvatura de su espalda nunca había sido tan evidente y nunca había estado tan contraída ni sus dientes sobresalieran tanto y sus cabellos se pusieran rígidos. Quizá porque su postura se mantuviera en la misma en la cual el movimiento a su alrededor le había permitido.

O quizá no.

Porque aunque llevara un traje andrajoso oliendo a basura, los dientes de adelante sobresalieran más que nunca en su boca, los ojos abiertos como platos reflejando la luz, la postura más encogida y curvada que nunca, la de una presa asustada y lo embargara la cobardía, e aquel día Peter Pettigrew no era más rata por una simple cosa.

Sonrió alzando la vista por primera vez mirando su rostro. Y todo había sido demasiado evidente.

Puedo ofrecerte a los Potter.

Porque le gustaba roer en la misma casa que le había dado cobijo alguna vez.

Comentarios? Quejas? O simplemente quieren unirse a la mejor Comunidad 100% Mortífaga de la Red? Visítennos en "¡CRUCIO! : Comunidad Mortífaga Fanficker! Solo apto para ojos Slytherins, Sangres Pura, Mortifagos y simpatizantes del lado oscuro. O escribir a karenflor  para cualquier consulta. Y a leer se ha dicho. ¡

Cariños Mortifagos

Rose


End file.
